


Call it what you want

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst? idek, basically zayn calls niall an idiot, mention of college au, poorly written "smut", send help i dont know how to tag anymore, thats it, theres like mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Zayn called Niall an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it what you want

**Author's Note:**

> I unfortunately do not own any member of one direction. Title from Foster the People. Also this might be shit, it’s unbeta’d and I’m just trying to cure my writer’s block so don’t expect much out of this. Also on tumblr: bonjourziall.tumblr.com

The first time they met, it was in that little rusty-looking coffee shop situated not to far from the campus. That morning, Zayn’s alarm didn’t go off, which resulted in him being late for school, which resulted in him throwing on the first white shirt he could find (and hoped it was clean) and letting his hair flat on his forehead, which resulted with him skipping his usual morning coffee which _finally_ resulted in him coming over to that coffee shop before the start of his class.

 

Oh, and which also resulted in him being grumpy _as hell_.

 

When they first met, Niall was bright and loud and so _out there_ , and Zayn still can’t quite recall how he didn’t notice him at first that morning.

 

The first time they met, it was with Niall knocking over Zayn’s coffee all over his _clean_ white shirt.

 

It happened in what you could say a slowmotion except it wasn’t slow enough so that Zayn could have prevent it because if he had could, none of this would have ever happened.

 

He had just paid for his strong, black coffee, turning on his heels and heading for the door to make it back to class in time when a bundle of gold and blue stumbled in his way, between Zayn and the door, and made the tan boy spill his _own_ coffee on his _own_ shirt.

 

“Oi, watch out idiot!” Zayn shouted but it was too late, he could already feel the scalding liquid staining his immaculate shirt, and Zayn didn’t even try to hold back as he winced at the burning sensation on his skin.  

 

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry man, are you alright?” the blond asked and Zayn noticed that he at least had the kindness to feel remotely guilty. The small boy began to nervously wipe at Zayn’s shirt with a small towel but Zayn didn’t have time for any of that bullshit. He was late for class, he was dirty and he _hadn’t_ had his damn coffee.

 

“I’m fine, get off me will ya?” he said in his most unpleasant tone as he pushed the boy away to throw his empty cup in the bin. He did notice the look of hurt in the boy’s face but he didn’t really have any time to care if he was perfectly honest.

 

“I’m Niall,” the boy introduced himself and Zayn fought his sudden urge to roll his eyes when _Niall_ pulled out his hand to shake.

 

“Yeah, and I’m late,” he replied and ignored the other boy’s hand, turning away and heading for the door once again, except this time with no coffee.

 

“Wait!” Niall stopped him just as he was about to walk out the door, a pale hand around his pale sleeve. “Can-Can I have your number? You know since I owe you a coffee, and maybe a new shirt,” he offered Zayn a smile as he scratched the back of his neck, his cheek tinged red and his eyes shinning. Zayn noticed then his pink tongue and his small lips nad the many freckles on his neck and Zayn suddenly saw the boy like _cute flirting Nial_ _l_ instead of Evil Coffee Spiller Niall and for the first time that morning, Zayn offered the boy a small smile of his own.

 

Ans somehow, he conviced himself that when he gave the boy his number, it was _totally_ just for his spilled coffee.

 

ii.

 

“You’re trying to distract me aren’t you?” Zayn asked his boyfriend, not looking up from his textbooks. He had an important exam coming up and he surely wouldn’t let that blond, irish fucker screw his studying session.

 

It was three month later, the coffee accident long forgiven between two kisses and the boys were enjoying a night in in Zayn’s dorm room.

 

Well, Niall was enjoying a night in with his boyfriend while Zayn was trying to study for his economy test.

 

They were both lying on Zayn’s bed, Zayn’s nose buried in his lecture notes while Niall watched TV and played with the hair at the nape of Zayn’s neck.

 

“I don’t see what you mean,” he replied innocently, keeping his eyes stuck on tv as he moved his hand to land it on Zayn’s thigh. He smirked when he felt Zayn’s breath hitch, keeping a firm grip on his boyfriend’s thigh.

 

“You’re a little shit,” Zayn breathed out as Niall’s hand moved further up his thigh, Zayn’s knuckles turning white around his books and his teeth sinking down into his lip.

 

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Niall asked, his mouth pressed against Zayn ear, nibbling at the boy’s earlobe, in a way he knew Zayn couldn’t resist.

 

“Fuck Niall,” he whined when the blond started palming him through his sweat pants, his textbooks lying down on the bed next to him, long forgotten. “Fuck, don’t stop,” he begged.

 

Niall quickened his pace, stroking his boyfriend’s clothed erection. “You like that don’t you?” he breathed against Zayn’s ear, and then moved down to press kisses to his neck as Zayn nodded eagerly.

 

What happened next actually happened too fast for Zayn to really understand anything. All he knows is that suddenly, Niall’s hand was off his cock and he pulled his face away from Zayn’s neck, ignoring the sound of protest coming out of the older boy’s mouth as he stood up from the bed, moving away towards the bathroom.

 

“What the fuck Niall?” A Zayn with a raging boner cried in disbelief at his boyfriend’s back.

 

Niall then spinned on his heel to face Zayn, a sly smirk playing on his lips. “What’s the problem dear?” he fluttered his eyelashes and Zayn rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to study anyway?” he winked and closed the bathroom door behind him.

 

And well, Zayn still had a massive problem down his pants to take care of, but it’s with an adoring smile that he shouted “You are an idiot!” as soon as he heard the water running.

 

And when Niall’s distinct laughter rang through the room from the shower, Zayn couldn’t do anything else but fondly shake his head at his boyfriend’s demeanor, already thinking of ways to get him back.

 

iii.

 

Zayn watched as Niall ran a nervous hand through his hair for what seemed like the millionth time already that evening.

 

They were eating Niall’s infamous pasta (the only meal he was able to cook to be fair) in the small kitchen of the blond’s tiny flat, candles being the only lighting in the room, but that didn’t stop Zayn from noticing the frown on Niall’s face.

 

“Everything alright, love?” he asked, resting his hand on top of Niall’s, but the boy flinched away and casted his eyes down on his plate, worrying Zayn furthermore.

 

All he got for answer was a hum and a small nod as Niall shoved more pastas into his mouth, filling it up and making it impossible for Zayn to engage any conversation with the boy.

 

They were eight months into their relationship at this point, and never during these whole eight month had Zayn seen Niall act so weird and so out of character.

 

He endured the silence for a while until it was unbearable and confronted his boyfriend.

 

“Ok, what’s wrong?” he stared at Niall, making it clear that he was serious now, he wanted to know what was up with them. Niall made a move to take another forkful of pasta but Zayn was quicker this time, pulling Niall’s plate away. “Are we good? Like, are we ok?” he asked again, eyebrows furrowing in concern and something that looked like guilt seemed to wash over Niall’s features.

 

“We’re _fine_ ,” Niall sighed, avoiding Zayn’s eyes, and Zayn’s heart sank to his feet at the sight of the scene. He hated how Niall acted like they were complete strangers and the fact that he was clearly trying to avoid him is what hurt Zayn the most.

 

“Are you sure?!” Zayn raised his voice. “Because I really don’t feel like we’re _fine_ at the moment!” he pulled his hair and tried his best to stay calm but it was hard when Niall looked so stoic and frustrating.

 

Niall simply stayed silent. Zayn huffed.

 

“We were suppose to have this super romantic dinner and have fun, but all you’ve been doing all evening is ignore me!” Zayn dropped his fork in the plate, the sound breaking Niall’s silence.

 

Zayn burried his head in his hands, rubbing his face tiredly. He looked up then, locking his eyes with Niall’s big blue ones and opened his mouth to ask the question burning the tip of his tongue. “Is it me, Niall? Have I done something wrong?”

 

Niall’s head quickly snapped up and his eyes widened as he frantically shook his head, whispering “no, no, no, no, no,” under his breath like a sort of mantra, eyes pleading Zayn to forgive him. “You didn’t do anything wrong, of course not, it’s me Zayn, I-” he abruptly stopped, eyes stuck on his hand intertwined in his lap. “I love you,” he let out, not above a whisper.

 

“What was that?” Zayn asked sweetly, not having quite catch the words leaving the blond boy’s mouth.

 

Niall sucked in a breath, raising his eyes to meet Zayn’s, gathering his courage. “I love you,” he confessed more confidently, his heart in his throat. “I love you and I’m sorry I acted like a jerk all night because I was too afraid and nervous to tell you. But I love you Zayn, I really, really do.” It felt like a weight was lifted up from his small frame as soon as the words were out and Niall felt so stupid for keeping that in, from closing himself away from Zayn.

 

And as Zayn stayed fozen in his seat, Niall silently begged him to do something, _anything_ , just to break the heavy tension in the air, and Zayn answered his entreaties by pressing his lips firmly against Niall’s, one hand against his cheek and the other pressing at the back of the younger boy’s neck.

 

They kissed at an odd angle for a while until Zayn finally pulled away with a chuckle, his forehead resting against Niall’s as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“I love you too, idiot,” Zayn whispered with glee in his eyes.

 

And when they kissed again, it felt like a promise.


End file.
